powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Empathy
The power to empathize with animals. Sub-power of Animalia Manipulation and Empathy. Variation of Ecological Empathy. Not to be confused with Animal Telepathy. Also Called * Animal Bond (Star Wars) *Animal/Faunal/Zoological Friendship *Anipathy *Zoopathy Capabilities The user can sense and/or understand the emotions of animals and vice versa. Variations *Aquatic Empathy *Equestrian Empathy Associations *Animal Blending *Animal Imitation *Animal Intuition *Animal Manipulation *Animal Morphing *Animalia Manipulation *Ecological Empathy *Empathy *Zoolingualism Limitations *Is not a form of mind control, so aggressive, dangerous animals may still attack user. *User may be limited to specific animal or animal type (ex. Dogs, Horses, Fish, etc.). *If the empathic bond is too strong, the user may act like the animal, and become less human. Known Users Gallery Snow-white&animals.jpg|Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) can harmonize with all the animals in the forest. Samurai Jack.png|Jack's (Samurai Jack) pure nature has commonly shown a strong connection to animals of various size and shapes. Catwoman mirror.jpg|Catwoman (DC Comics) has a natural bond with all species of cats. Maya Lost Galaxy.jpg|Maya (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) can empathize with animals, including the Galactabeasts. Eunice.jpg|Eunice (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Yellow Adventures.png|Yellow (Pokémon Adventures) can sense the emotions of any and all Pokémon. Lord Sidewinder.jpg|Lord Sidewinder (Sonic the Comic) has a natural affinity for snakes. Beast Control (Star Wars).png|Users of Animal Bond (Star Wars) could empathize and bond with an animal by using the Force... Valin Horn (Star Wars Legends).jpg|...Valin Horn was a notable user of this ability, manipulating insect life for various purposes... Cade Clawbird.jpg|...Cade Skywalker uses this ability to tame a clawbird... Ripley clone.jpg|Ripley 8 (Alien Resurrection) can empathize with the Xenomorphs. Zak Saturday.jpg|Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) can empathize with any and all types of cryptids. Ma-Ti.jpg|Ma-Ti (Captain Planet) has the Power of Heart, which among other things allows him to bond with and communicate with animals telepathically. Scarm.jpg|Newton Scamander (Harry Potter) have an innate ability to communicate and bond with beasts of all shapes, and even can use his beasts such as the to aid him in combat. Percy-Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) can empathize with horses and sea creatures. Stranger Oddworld.jpg|Stranger (Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath) has a way with nature and animals, so much so that living creatures allow him to use them as ammunition. Phoebe-halliwell-profile.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) Andrew Wells.jpg|Andrew Wells (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can summon, empathize, and control demons and animals. Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy's (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) special talent is communicating with animals. Ruka-pyon2.JPG|Ruka Pyon (Gakuen Alice) File:129.jpg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H) as The Guardian of Quintessence and Guardian of the Heart of Kandrakar can harmonize with all the animals. Beastmaster_H.png|Beastmaster (Valkyrie Crusade) can communicate with the hearts of animals, and uses it to command them. Katy.png|Katy (Winx Club) Fairy of Animals. Worrying Roxy RoseXinh.jpg|Roxy (Winx Club) the fairy of animals, can feel what they feel and calm them down. Fawndisneyfairies.png|Fawn (Disney Fairies) Old Lace.jpg|Gertrude Yorkes (Marvel Comics) has an empathic bond with the genetically-engineered Deinonychus named Old Lace, allowing them to share each other's emotions and physical pain. Lin_Li_(Earth-616)_from_Generation_X_Vol_2_5_001.jpg|Lin Li/Nature Girl (Marvel Comics) is able to empathize and bond with all animals and to be able to quell and unify with even some of the more feral entities, like the Bamfs. File:Link_OOT.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) is often depicted as having a special bond with his horse and certain other animals, able to easily tame them when others cannot. The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon 2.png|Lana Loud (Loud House) has a primal like bond with animals because she thinks like one. Amaya Jiwe And The T-Rex.gif|Amaya Jiwe /Vixen (Arrowverse) Meteor Man.jpg|Jefferson Reed/Meteor Man (Meteor Man) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Nature Powers